Are You Sure You're Not Gay?
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Mikayla dumped Mitchie under false reasons. No one knows the real reason...yet. Mitchie/Mikayla. Humor. Don't own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe after two years of dating she actually broke up with me." Mitchie said.

"Yeah….What did she say exactly?" Jennifer asked

"'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not gay.' You don't date a girl for two years and suddenly not be gay."

"I hear ya." Taylor said.

"Mitchie, instead of talking about her we should have fun, I mean we are having a sleepover." Shane said.

"And you're the only guy here Shane."

"Your point?"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"I'm sure!" Shane yelled. "Just because I'm sensitive and a good listener…"

"Sorry."

"Maybe we should listen to some music." Caitlyn finally decided to say. She walked up to the stereo in Mitchie's room. Before she could turn it on they heard a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?"

"I'll go see." Taylor got up from the bed and made her way to the front door. She opened the front door to see Mikayla on the other side. Before the brunette could say anything Taylor slammed the door in her face. She went back to Mitchie's bedroom. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Who was at the front door?" Mitchie asked.

"Nobody." Taylor answered. "Ice cream? I'll even bake cookies." She had everyone at ice cream. The group went to the kitchen. She opened the freezer, "There's no ice cream, that's blasphemy."

"I'll go get some." Shane volunteered. He walked out of the house and walked towards his car. He was about to open the car door until he got pinned against his car. "Please don't kill me!" He cried out with his eyes closed.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Shane slowly opened his eyes and saw who it was in front of him. "Oh, it's you."

"Gee, thanks." Mikayla said sarcastically.

"You're not wanted here."

"I kinda figured that when Taylor slammed the door in my face."

"So why you don't just leave her alone? You already have done enough damage."

"I just want to apologize and-"

"Hope to be just friends?" Shane asked. "You're dreaming big if you think that is going to happen." He felt like that there was more to this conversation. Without letting her know, he used his hand to dial Mitchie's house. He made sure to position the phone correctly in his pocket so it could capture what Mikayla's next words were going to be.

"_Shane? Shaaane?" Taylor called into the phone._

"I just wanted to make her happy. Even it meant pretending that I liked her." Mikayla confessed.

"This was just one big lie?"

"I wanted her to be happy!"

"But you don't lie to her!"

"_Mikayla was at the door wasn't she?" Mitchie asked._

"_Yeah." Taylor answered._

"_What did she want?"_

"_I don't know. I slammed the door in her face before she could say a word."_

"_Shhh!" Jennifer and Caitlyn said._

"She was happy but after two years of playing a role, it got hard."

"Well, let me say this again, you shouldn't have lied. You just made things worse for her." After that he hung up his phone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ice cream for four girls." He got in his car and drove off the grocery store.

"_Whoa." That was the only word that came out of Taylor and Caitlyn's mouth._

"_Well….damn." Jennifer said._

_Mitchie sat there, speechless. She was processing every word that was spoken over the phone. Her whole relationship with Mikayla was a lie, a charade for the girl. She stormed out of the kitchen, "I'm going to my room. You guys better be here when I decide to come down." Mitchie said as she was walking up the stairs._

"_Let's get working on those cookies." Taylor said._

**~…~**

Ten minutes and a full hand-basket later, Shane was waiting in line at the cash registers. When he set the hand-basket on the counter he just got a look from the cashier. "What?"

The cashier looked down at the basket full of ice cream and looked back up at him.

"I'm dealing with four women who dealing with girl issues."

The cashier nodded and started to ring up the items. Shane paid the total and grabbed the bags. He walked to his car and placed the bags in the passenger seat. Then he sped out of the parking lot.

**~…~**

"How long do you think she is going to be up there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. How are the cookies coming?" Jennifer asked Taylor.

"As I said ten seconds ago, I just put them in the oven." Taylor answered.

They heard the front door open and closed. "I got the ice cream. How are the cookies coming?"

"For the last time, I just put them in the oven!" Everyone in the kitchen jumped when Taylor yelled.

"Got it, no more cookie talk." Shane said. "Where's Mitchie?"

"In her bedroom." Caitlyn answered. "Who knew Mikayla would go that far?"

"We didn't but now I can't trust her." Jennifer said.

"Did you think it was wrong for me to let you guys listen to the conversation?" Shane asked.

"No, at least she now knows the truth and you did what you thought was best." Taylor said.

Shane placed the bags on the counter and started to fill the empty freezer. "I'm going to see how she's doing." He walked up the stairs leading to Mitchie's bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door and opened the door just enough for his head to peek in. "I know this is a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

Mitchie was talking but it was being muffled by the pillow that she held tightly.

"What was that?" Shane asked as he fully entered the room.

He pulled back the part of the pillow that hiding Mitchie's face. "I hate my life. I just want to die."

"One, don't let one person make you hate yourself. Two, we'll be devastated if we lost you." He began to gently rubbing her arm in a comforting motion. "So no suicide, got it missy?"

"Got it."

"Do you want to me to get you some ice cream?" He got up from he was kneeling.

Mitchie nodded. "You know Shane," She began to say. "If I wasn't gay, I would totally date you. I don't see how girls could pass up a nice guy like you."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, I'm not just saying it because you're my friend," Mitchie felt like she had to reassure him.

Shane knew that she meant it; every word that came out of her mouth had meaning. That made this break-up so hard for Mitchie. Every word that she said came from the heart and Mikayla's came from the top of her head.

Shane nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen. "How's she doing?" Taylor asked.

"A guess a little bit better." He said as he was getting one tub of ice cream from the freezer and getting a bowl.

"You seem pretty happy." Caitlyn pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're smiling…a lot."

"Really? I haven't notice." He really didn't. He took Mitchie's compliment to heart and he guessed that what had made him happy.

"She said something to you, what was it?"

"That if she wasn't gay that she would date me and she couldn't understand why girls could pass up a nice guy like me."

"Aww." Jennifer said.

"You know there was one point in life that she wanted to date you." Taylor said.

"Really? When was that?" He asked.

"Middle school, when she first met you. That was the whole reason you're in our group. She was determined to have you in her life whether you were going to be her best friend or boyfriend."

Shane wished he could get a girl like Mitchie, but none of the girls at school wanted to date him.

When Shane was done getting the ice cream he went back upstairs to Mitchie's room. He walked towards the bed and kicked off his shoes before he sat down against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. "Here's the ice cream."

Mitchie sat up against the headboard with her knees brought up to her chest. "Thanks." She said as she took the bowl.

"So I heard that you wanted to date me in middle school."

Instead of being shocked or angry that the girls told Shane, she chuckles lightly. "You heard?"

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? You're my best friend and the only guy in my life."

"We have to make it official."

"How?"

Without answering her question he went on, "Do you, Mitchie, take me, Shane as your lawful unwedded best friend?"

Mitchie chuckled before answering, "I do. Do you, Shane, take me, Mitchie as you lawful unwedded best friend?"

"I do. I now pronounce us best friends for life."

* * *

**I know the ending is a little cheesy, but let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

They were at school. Mitchie wanted to forget everything that had happen this past weekend. She had her friends' back. They all sat at a table in the cafeteria to wait for the morning bell to ring.

Mitchie looked over to the side where Mikayla would be sitting. The older girl already moved on with Nate, Shane's younger brother. He was the only Gray that she hated. Not for this reason, just others.

Mitchie turned back to her friends, who were lost in a conversation. She really wanted to move on like the other girl already did but finding it to be difficult for herself to do. She was also finding it hard to hold back the tears but she did. Her friends haven't notice this yet.

She wasn't sure how to deal with this. For a couple of days now she has been pretending to be okay. But all the happiness that she had shown them had been a façade. Only she knew that she was tearing up inside but she pretended to be happy to avoid any oncoming questions.

There was going to be a problem. She sat by Mikayla in every class that they had together. To help herself she was going to talk to all the teachers about the seating arrangements.

**~…~**

So far everything had been going her way. Not once had she bumped into Mikayla. Any contact with the girl would just make her cry on the spot.

Mitchie was walking through the crowded hallway. She was being pushed from right to left. This had made her bumped into the person she had avoided so well the whole day. They made eye contact and Mitchie just lost it. Her eyes released those tears that she had been holding in all day.

Mikayla saw the tears and she was about to say something but Mitchie took off before she could get a word in.

Mitchie walked into an empty restroom to recollect herself. She knew if she walked into classroom looking like this she knew that there were going to be whispers and questions that would have no answers. Only five people in this school knew why.

She looked into the mirror to make sure that she looked decent enough to walk back into the hallway. Apparently, Mikayla had been waiting outside the restroom the whole time. "Talk to me." She said to Mitchie.

"There's nothing to talk about, you know why I'm like this."

"You know I never wanted to hurt you."

"Cliché line. If you never wanted to hurt me like this then you should have told me you never felt the same way in the beginning. It hurt to know that you were only pretending."

"How did-" She started to ask. "Shane told you?"

"No, we heard it from the source itself."

"How?"

"Shane is smarter than he looks , we heard you through his phone."

"I wanted to tell you."

"Go away."

"What?"

"I said _go away. _I don't want to see you or hear from you. If you want me to move on you need to stay away from me for a long time." Mitchie didn't wait for a response as she walked off. She was doing this for herself.

Mikayla stood there. She now realized how much pain the other already went through the past couple of days. She just wanted the girl to be happy.

Mitchie kept walking through the people in the hallway hoping to find a door that would lead outside. She needed to clear her head and some fresh air would help. As soon as she found a door she stepped outside.

She was too lost in thought to hear the door open again. She didn't realize that there was somebody there until she saw a shadow. She turned to look. It was her least favorite Gray. Mitchie immediately felt awkward. "Needed some fresh air too?" Nate asked her.

Mitchie turned her head towards him but she didn't look up to him. She nodded her head. She went back to looking off in the distance. She walked forward to sit down on the curb and Nate did the same. She was wondering why he hasn't done anything to her yet, usually he was immature. "It's a nice day." He said.

He was trying to make conversation with her but she kept quiet. "I know you hate me but you can talk to me."

She finally looked at him. She was trying to figure out why was he so nice to her right now. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You looked a little upset after you talked to Mikayla."

"Did you ask her?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't tell me."

She didn't know how to tell him or if she should tell him. He was being nice to her, maybe she should tell him. "Why are you being nice, especially to me?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just know how hard break-ups could be."

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked. _ How did he know? _She thought to herself.

"She told me after we got together."

"How long would that be exactly?"

"Two weeks."

She put her head in her hands. "Great. First, I find out that our relationship was a fake. Second, she got with somebody else before 'breaking up' with me."

"It was fake?"

"Yep. To me, it was the first _real _relationship I've ever had and to hear that it was fake, it hurt worse than the break-up."

"What have you done to help yourself cope with it?"

"Talk to friends and ate my way through a couple of tubs of ice cream." She looked up at him. "You seem really calm about this. Are you planning some kind ambush that I should be aware of?" Then she quickly started to look around to see if there were people hiding behind the bushes.

"No, I'm planning nothing. I'm really sorry about the break-up." He looked her right in the eye. That told that he was one hundred percent sincere.

"Thanks. Can you do me one favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Make sure she doesn't come anywhere near me. I do want to move on but it would be hard if I talked to her or see her every day."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

**~…~**

"Why couldn't you tell him to stop telling people that I'm gay?" Shane asked.

"Because I knew he would do what I asked." Mitchie answered.

"But still." He whined

"Quit complaining. Be a little bit more sympathetic." Taylor said.

"I have been the whole time. It's not that I don't love you guys, it's just that because of him I might not get a girlfriend until we go to college."

"Maybe if I get to talk to him again I'll remember to say something." Mitchie said.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"So, what should we do? I'm bored." Jennifer said.

"Do your homework?"

"Suddenly I'm not so bored."

"Jen." Mitchie said sternly.

"Fine." Jennifer said as she reluctantly pulled out her books to work on her homework.

"But I still couldn't believe he was actually nice to you about it, something's up." Caitlyn said. They were eating any leftover cookies that Taylor had made in the past weekend.

"Maybe, but let's not worry about it at the moment." Mitchie said as she took a bite of a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

So far her days at school were Mikayla free and the day went by faster than it usually did. Now she is waiting on the bleachers watching Taylor practice her cheers with the squad.

She thought it was weird that all her close friends came from different cliques. Mitchie wasn't in anything in particular. Shane was in band. Caitlyn was in a computer technology club because she like making music of all the sounds the computer makes. Jennifer was in the fashion designer club which only the club is allowed in the room because what they are doing is top secret.

Mitchie wasn't loved by all people but she wasn't hated either.

Her day usually end with hanging out with her friends while they work on their homework. She doesn't exactly know how they got together but they did. They were the kind of friends that would do anything for each other even if it meant losing their life.

Mitchie just sat there cheering on the cheerleaders, if that makes sense. The squad loved her feedback. Everything was forgotten until she heard the voice she didn't want to hear. "Mitchie?" The smile on Mitchie's face faded quickly before she turned to look who was talking to her.

"What do you want Mikayla?" Mitchie asked.

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about and I don't want to."

Mikayla was about to say something else but she was stopped, "Mikayla, what are you doing here? We were supposed to meet up with some friends." Mitchie would have never thought that her least favorite Gray could be her hero.

"I want to talk to her first." Mikayla protested.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when we just now started arguing she took that time to walk away."

Mikayla looked at where Mitchie was but she wasn't there like Nate had said. "You let her get away. Why?"

"Stop chasing her. If she wants to talk she would come to you on her own time, not when you demand it. And I talked to her."

"She talked to you, the person she hates but she won't talk to me?"

"I guess you rank higher than me in her hate scale."

"Since when do you help out people? You would have let something happen."

"I have my limits, Sel. When it comes to relationships I am very mature, I don't fake date people because I don't want to hurt their feelings."

Mikayla looked down at her feet. Mitchie had told him everything. "I also found out that you didn't officially breakup with her until we were dating for two weeks." She was avoiding eye contact. She was found in the wrong by two people. "How long were you two been dating exactly?"

"Two years." She answered

He looked away thinking carefully of what his next words should be. Then he asked, "How do you date a girl for two years and not be gay?" She honestly didn't know how to answer the question. "That's what I thought." He turned to walk away.

"You don't know me." She yelled as the boy walked away.

He stopped and turned his head slightly. "Nobody does." He said but not loud enough for her to hear. He continued to walk away.

**~…~**

Mitchie was roaming the hallways searching for any of her friends that are out. When she checked every room, they were still busy. So, she was left walking through the hallways to pass time until had gotten out.

"Mitchie!" She heard a voice call out to her. She turned towards the voice and she saw Nate walking quickly in her direction. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"You have? Why?" Mitchie asked.

"I have a theory about Mikayla."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't think she's not gay." His eyes wander around them the hallway as he made sure those words came out correctly.

Mitchie took a second to comprehend what he was saying. "What makes you think that? Did she say something?"

"It's what she didn't say. She's not telling us everything."

"I think she wants to tell me but I'm not giving her a chance."

"If it's what I think it is, we need a way to prove it."

"How?"

"I could be your fake boyfriend. That way if she gets jealous, we'll know why."

"That's not going to work. If she gets jealous, it could be because of me dating you, not you dating me."

"Okay." He put his hand on chin like he was trying to think of something. They heard a door and close. The two look where the sound is coming from.

Shane was walking towards them. He was confused why Mitchie was talking to Nate. "Why are you guys talking?" Shane asked.

Without answering his question Nate spoke, "He could be your fake boyfriend."

"But people think he's gay and if I started dating him they'll know we're faking it." Mitchie replied.

"Yeah, you need to stop telling people that." Shane said.

"I only say that because I don't want him to attract the wrong girls." Nate said, again without acknowledging his brother.

"What kind of wrong girls?"

Nate turned to his brother, "I hang with a lot of girls and they're whores." Mitchie raised an eyebrow at the younger Gray and he saw. "I mean, not the girls you hang with, Shane."

"I think I have pretty good judgment of girls."

"The only girls I would approve of are the girls that you hang with because the other girls are not good enough for you."

"Okay, so why do I have to fake date Mitchie?"

"Because I don't think-"

Mitchie cut him because she knew that he would only confuse Shane with the double negatives. "He thinks that Mikayla's gay."

"What she said." Nate said.

"And how will this prove it?"

"If I'm right, she would be jealous of you dating Mitchie." Then Nate added. "It could help you too. If girls see you dating Mitchie, they'll know you're not gay."

"But Mitchie's gay, I don't see how that helps."

"Well, I can tell people that you made me realize that I'm straight, or at least bisexual." Mitchie said. "We need to tell the girls so they know what's going on and they can vouch for us."

"I don't see any more flaws with this plan, do you guys?" Nate asked.

"Nope." Shane and Mitchie answered simultaneously.

"Then the plan is a go."

"It sure is." Mitchie said. She was actually curious what the outcome would be even though if it doesn't go in her favor. But deep down, she really hoped that Nate was right.


	4. Chapter 4

The two felt awkward. Of course Mitchie wanted to date Shane but that was in middle school. They told the girls about the plan, well just the dating part. They hadn't told them why yet. The girls were speechless but laughed afterwards at the dating part.

"You guys are funny." Jennifer said.

"We weren't trying to be, we're serious." Shane said.

"We're doing this because Nate-" Mitchie began to say but only to be cut off.

"Nate?" Caitlyn asked. "He got you to do this? Why?"

"Well, if you let me finish, you will know why."

"Sorry."

"Nate believes that Mikayla's gay. Shane and I are trying to prove that by pretending to date each other."

"How?" Caitlyn cut in again.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes?"

"Shut it."

"Yes ma'am."

"If Nate is right, Mikayla will get jealous. We need you guys to vouch for us, can you guys do that?"

"Yeah." The three girls said.

**~…~**

After everything was settled, Mitchie and Shane were outside the school. They were having complications of how to hold each other's hand. Mitchie grew frustrated. She grabbed Shane's hand. "Spread your fingers." Shane did what he was instructed and Mitchie slid her fingers in between his.

"I never thought that holding hands would be this hard." Shane said.

"It isn't if you done it before."

"Which I haven't."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." They both take a look at the double doors that led inside the cafeteria. Mitchie turned to Shane, "Are you ready?"

As Shane turned to face Mitchie he answered, "Kinda, this is all new to me."

"Just pretend that you the happiest man on earth and look at me like I was the best thing that has happen to you."

"I think I can do that."

"Then let's go." They open the doubles doors and the once noisy cafeteria became silent. "Remember, just pretend." Mitchie whispered to Shane.

Shane put on a goofy smile and it actually looked believable. As they were walking to their table they heard whispers as they passed each table. The majority of the students had their eyes wide open in shock. It was kind of reaction Mitchie was hoping for.

They finally reached their table and took their seats. "If I didn't know the two of you, I would believe that you guys are together." Taylor said to them.

"Just what we needed to hear." Mitchie replied.

Then off to the side someone had cleared their throat. The group had turned their heads toward the noise. Some blonde was just standing there. The group had seen her around but never really knew who she was.

"Hey Shane… and Mitchie." She added when she remembered that they were together.

"Yes…" Shane said to her.

"Stella…its Stella Malone." She introduced herself to the group.

"What is it that you need, Stella?" Shane asked kindly.

"My friends and I are just wondering, are you guys really together?"

"Yeah, we are." He looked at Mitchie with a smile on his face before turning back to the blonde.

"Wow. I just didn't expect…because we thought you two were….I mean, those rumors going around."

"We know what you mean." Shane said.

"I'm just gonna go sit down now." She pointed off to the side before walking away.

After the girl walked away, the group looked around the cafeteria. Just about every student in that room was glancing in their direction. "It looks like you guys seemed to be today's headlining news." Jennifer said.

"And maybe for the rest of the week." Mitchie added in.

"Who knows, maybe a month." Caitlyn said.

"That's just pushing it."

**~…~**

Mitchie was at her usual place on the bleachers while the cheerleaders were practicing. She was thinking that today was a success, everybody believed them.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice.

Mitchie looked to the side. "Hey Nate."

"Well, it seems that you and Shane made everything believable."

"It had to be to work."

"She believes it too. She looked kinda angry but she didn't say about it though."

"I just hope it doesn't take long for her to admit what she is feeling because as much as I like pretending to date Shane, it just bugs me that I'm lying."

"She lied to you. It is now an even playing field." He said to her. "I just can't wait for the moment when she finally snaps."

"Me too, but what happens afterwards still remains a mystery to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though what she did hurt me, I just can't stop myself…"

"From having those feelings from before?" Nate asked. Mitchie nodded. "Well, it's your choice to decide what's going to happen afterwards."

Until moment comes, Mitchie has no idea what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie walked into the school hand in hand with Shane, her fake boyfriend. She got more attention from the student body than she did before, but she only wanted the attention from one certain person. She knew that Mikayla was watching them. Mitchie could feel the other girl's eyes burning into her skull but the older girl was nowhere to be seen.

Shane was becoming better at acting as someone's boyfriend. It got him more attention from the girls who never gave him the attention before he started to _date _Mitchie. He always walked her to class and never left until he kissed her on the cheek.

Mitchie was becoming use to these gestures, it made her wonder why girls would oversee him.

Mitchie took her seat in the classroom, eager to learn, well kinda. That feeling was there again. The feeling of someone watching her. She turned in the direction she felt it coming from and there Mikayla was. If Mitchie didn't know any better, she would see that the other girl was hurt and angry.

Maybe Nate's plan was working, but she hoped Mikayla's reaction wouldn't be yelling at her in the hallway for everyone to see. To come to think of it, she wasn't sure if Mikayla and Nate were still dating. Probably not if he's helping her out with this, but who knows?

Mitchie walked to the cafeteria after class and sat with her friends. "She's watching me, she has been since I set foot into school today." Mitchie had told them.

"I've noticed, it's becoming quite stalker-like." Caitlyn said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I really have no idea. I've never given a thought on what I wanted to say to her."

"Well, give it thought and fast because she's heading this way."

Mitchie turned her head and there she was. _She has become more stalker-like. _"Can we talk?" Mikayla asked. The younger girl nodded and she didn't move from her spot at the table. "Alone?" Again, Mitchie nodded but this time she got from her spot and followed Mikayla outside the school.

Mitchie was panicking internally. She didn't know how she would handle the oncoming situation. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Mikayla stood there for a moment, thinking before she spoke. So many questions, but she decided to asked the first question that popped into her head. "Why are you dating Shane?"

"Because I like him." Mitchie said as if it was the most obvious answer. It was a lie though, kinda, she liked him but just as a friend.

"I thought you were gay."

"I thought you were too, I guess some things can be surprising." Mitchie answered. She noticed Mikayla's reaction, she hit home.

"You're still mad at me?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah and I don't think I'll forgive you until you tell me why. I know it's something else because you not being gay isn't the real reason."

"It is."

"I see you watching me, Mikayla, like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"You say that but your eyes don't. You wouldn't want to talk to me if there wasn't something wrong."

Mikayla looked down at her feet, the younger girl knew her all too well. She was mad, but at herself. She couldn't say why but instead a certain memory came to her mind.

_Mikayla came home after a regular day of school. She found her parents waiting for her in the living room. She saw their faces and panicked. Not often has she seen her parents angry but when they are, that means she had done something extremely bad._

"_Sit down young lady." Her father ordered. She did what she was told, she didn't want them any more angry than they were already. "We were talking to the neighbors earlier today and do you what they told us?" Mikayla shook her head. "They told us that someone that looked like our daughter was kissing another girl, was that you?"_

_This was the moment of truth. Mikayla wasn't the one to lie but she wasn't the one to tell the whole truth. Her heart was beating so fast that any second it could bust out of her chest. "Yes, it was me." Her father's anger had risen. Her mother was in the background because she was too afraid to go up against the father._

"_Say that again, I couldn't hear you." Her father said as he leaned in closer to her._

"_It was me." She answered again. Within a split second she felt a sting coming from her cheek, her dad had slapped her._

"_I will not tolerate homosexuality in this house." He was yelling in her face and she was flinching at every word. "How long has this been going on?"_

"_Two years." It came out as a whisper but her dad heard her loud and clear._

_He backed away from his daughter. "Break up with her or there will serious consequences."_

_Mikayla didn't want to break up with Mitchie, she meant too much to the older girl. Before she can make a decision she asked. "What are the consequences?"_

"_You become homeless, you will be disowned, and you can forget about college tuition." Her dad had answered._

_Mikayla was going to be making the hardest decision of her life. She didn't want to leave Mitchie but if she stayed with her she would have no home or college. She weighed her pros and cons. She had made her decision, a decision she will forever regret._

_Mikayla pulled out her phone and scrolled down the contacts list. "What are you doing?" Her father asked._

"_I'm breaking up with her." She answered sadly._

"_I knew you were going to make the right decision." Her father patted her on the shoulder as he left the room._

"_I'm sorry sweetie." Her mom had finally spoken. "I really am."_

_Mikayla looked at her mother and felt nothing but anger. She hated that her mom was such a coward when it came to her dad. It would have helped if her mother had spoken up when her dad was in her face. _

_She looked back down at her phone. She was finding it extremely hard to push the send button. After five minutes of staring at her phone, she finally hit the button. After a couple of rings, Mitchie had finally picked up, "Hello?"_

"_Mitchie, we need to talk."_

"Well?" Mitchie asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks to those who read the story. Hope like this chapter.**

* * *

Mitchie stood there waiting for the words to come out of Mikayla's mouth. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what the other girl had to say.

Mikayla was getting more scared by the second. This next part was going to be hard for her. She knows that it isn't going to make things right between them. "I didn't want to break up with you." The older girl began to say. "I didn't."

Mitchie couldn't believe her ears. She wondered why Mikayla broke up with her if the older girl didn't want to. "I don't understand."

"My dad found out about us. He told me that he would disown me if I didn't break up with you. I didn't know what else to do." Mikayla went over to one of the benches and sat down. Mitchie soon followed afterwards. "It hurts me that you're dating Shane, but I know it's my fault."

Mitchie was processing every word that the older girl was saying. "That's why? Mickey, if that was the case, you could've stayed with me. My parents would not have minded."

"I wasn't thinking, I was scared of him. I didn't want to risk anything." Mikayla looked down at her hands. "I wish I could take it all back, but it's too late." Mikayla got up from the bench and walked away.

Mitchie sat in her spot on the bench thinking about what just happened. The older girl's reason was for more complicated that she thought it would be. Mitchie knew that she can stop pretending to date Shane. They accomplished what needed to be done.

"You have been sitting out here for awhile, was everything okay?" Mitchie heard from behind her. She turned to find that Shane was standing by the door of the school.

"It's far from that." She answered. She got up from the bench and walked towards the door but she was stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like you've been crying."

Mitchie ran her fingers against her cheeks. She felt the wet trails of her tears. She never knew that she was crying until now. "Oh, I didn't know." She looked in the direction that Mikayla took off, the other girl was nowhere in sight. She looked back at Shane, "We don't have to pretend to date anymore."

"Why? What did she say?"

"Nate was right." Mitchie answered. She didn't want to go into detail of what the older girl had told her. It seemed too much for her to handle. She walked back into the school with Shane right behind her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

For the rest of the day, Mitchie seemed to get lost in her thoughts. This whole thing was bothering her.

"Mitchie, are you okay?"

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Tell us what's wrong."

These were her friends begging her to talk to them but their words went in one ear then out the other. She understands that they were concerned for her but she needed space.

During her last class of the day, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to talk to the older girl. She got up from her desk during the lecture. "Miss Torres, where do you think you are going?" The teacher asked. Mitchie ignored him and continued her way out the classroom. "Miss Torres!"

When she was in the clear, she bolted out of the school. Her feet were on auto pilot. They were taking her to the one place that she wants and needs to be. She didn't stop until she was in front of a door of Mikayla's house.

The next thing that she wanted to do was knock on the door but she had stopped herself. She doesn't know what to do when the older girl answers the girl. Not knowing what is going to happen next was not going to stop her to do what she needed to do. She raised her fist and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

She took in a few deep breaths when she heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door slowly opened revealing Mikayla on the other side. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying. "What are you doing here?" The older girl asked.

"To talk. To straighten things out." Mitchie answered. "Can I come in?" Mikayla nodded as she moved to the side to let the younger girl inside her house. She closed the door and turned her attention to Mitchie.

"I don't think there's anything to straighten out." Mikayla said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, there is. If you had told everything from the beginning we wouldn't be here."

"You mean you wouldn't be dating Shane?"

"I never was dating Shane." Mitchie admitted to the older girl. Before Mikayla could ask why, Mitchie already began to answer her question. "It was just ploy to get you to give the real reason why you broke up with me."

"But Mitchie if you have stopped and listened to me instead of ignoring me, you would have found why I did it." Mikayla replied. "And we wouldn't be here with you trying to explain everything to me."

"I'm sorry, but how else should I have reacted? I was hurting and did what I thought was best. That would be ignoring you. I've reacted like a normal ex-girlfriend." Mitchie snapped back.

This was getting them nowhere. They both had legitimate reasons for doing what they had done. "I was under pressure, okay? I wasn't thinking what would the consequences were going to be, I just thought I couldn't live without a home."

Mitchie walked closer to the older girl. "Mickey, I wish you would have told me that you would have problems with your parents with this. We could have figured something out, we still can."

"But where will I go?" Mikayla asked.

"I told you, you could come live with me. But you would have to stay in the guest room though, my parents would totally be fine with it."

"Are you completely sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Okay, so can you do me a favor?" Mitchie nodded. "Can you go upstairs to my bedroom and pack my stuff? I have luggage in my closet. I'm going to tell my dad that he can shove it and I want to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Okay, I'll be packing away." Mitchie walked upstairs to the older girl's bedroom as instructed while Mikayla waited for her parents downstairs.

Mikayla had to admit that she was nervous. She never stood up to her dad. It was always his way or no way at all, but that was going to change. She had to be strong. She needed to be brave for the girl upstairs.

She was pacing back and forth in the living room. As soon as she heard the door she stopped in her tracks. She turned to face her dad, who barely just entered the house. "Mikayla, are you alright, sweetie?"

"Don't _sweetie _me, dad." Mikayla snapped at him. It felt great to talk back to her father.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. I'm tired of living under your control."

"I will not tolerate you talking back to me."

"You won't tolerate it because you know that you are no longer in control. I am going to move out and save you the stress."

"Where will you stay?" He asked her. He smiled smugly thinking that he had won.

"I have a place already picked out." Mikayla replied, which instantly wiped the smile off her father's face. She knew she won this fight. "Oh, I forgot. You can shove it." Mikayla smiled triumphantly. "That feels great to get that off my chest."

Her father looked at her in disbelief. Not once in his life has his daughter had talked back to him. He no longer had control over her life like he had before. Being on the other side was new to him and it gave him an uncomfortable feeling. Knowing that he had lost. "Mikayla-" He began to say but he was cut off when his daughter raised her hand for him to stop speaking.

"Don't even try. You always treat me like the people that work for you than treat me like your own daughter." Mikayla felt more confident as she spoke. She was in control of the situation. "You lost the right to tell me how to control my life when you told me to break up with the one person that meant so much to me."

"I did what I thought was best for you." He yelled.

"No," Mikayla shook her head. "You thought this was best for you. You don't want people to know that you have a gay daughter." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "If you're ashamed of me then I'm ashamed to call you my father."

She left him in the living room as she went upstairs to go to her room. She saw Mitchie packing away just like the girl said she would. She lightly knocked on the door to get the younger girl's attention. "I already called my sister five minutes ago. She is going to be here any minute to pick us up."

"Will you forgive me, Mitchie?" Mikayla asked in a soft tone.

Mitchie looked at the bag that she was packing and looked at the girl. "Mickey, I have forgiven you when I told you could move in with me and my family." She softly smiled at the older girl. Before Mitchie could say another word, she was being pulled into a kiss. The emptiness inside her body was now filled, she felt complete once again. The moment would have lasted longer if the car honk didn't break them apart. "That must be Dallas. Let's get these bags down and leave this place."

"Although your sister is awesome with helping me but she kinda has the worst timing ever."

"That is why you're getting your own bed."

"We just been separated now we're back together, now you're going to separate us by putting us in different rooms."

"Hey, that was the only way my parents would let you stay with us. Come on, you're getting away from this place, consider it a good thing."

Mikayla helped Mitchie with the bags. They walked downstairs carefully as they could. Any shift while carrying these bags could send them tumbling down the stairs. Mikayla wasn't going to miss this place but she would remember this place as the turning point of her life.

Now she was going to be starting a new life, a life with the people that matter most to her.


End file.
